Fanon:Rodney Carr
Rodney 'Mr. Big' Carr is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is a member of the 'McGaw' manufactured Business group, alongside Victor Gonzaga, Renaud McGaw and Phoenix Kalson. Rodney is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. He is the youngest member in the McGaw business group. In my player stories I grouped four Adult Male Sims together to form a manufactured business group. They were Phoenix and Renaud (CAS Sims) and Victor and Rodney (two Sims generated by the game under my supervision). They moved to 57 Road to Nowhere and spent their first day getting to know each other. They soon realised that Renaud and Phoenix were very different from Victor and Rodney. Rodney was a little bit sloppy, shy and lazy but somewhat playful and nice. Like Victor, Rodney wasn't particularly interested in getting a job. He is an Adult but he behaves more like a Teenager. Rodney is rather childish and in-mature for his age. However he doesn't go to the extreme that Victor goes to. Rodney seems to be more patient and tolerable than Victor. From being accepting of Victor's obsession with Grilled cheese (Rodney himself has an Interest in Food) to Renaud and Phoenix's interests in Science and Work. He is a Pleasure Sim (formerly a Family Sim). Overall he gets along with his fellow group members but he is somewhat distant from Renaud and Phoenix. After installing the first three Expansion packs I got (Nightlife, Open for Business and Apartment Life) I decided to have Rodney die by a Satellite. His friend Victor, devastated contacted a Witch (Amber Pons) and insisted that she would resurrect him. Victor seems to be oblivious to the fact that his friend is now a Zombie. Only one thing mattered - Rodney had been resurrected. He became employed in the Service Career as it potentially has some connection with his Aspiration. Eventually his role in the business group seemed to have superseded his desire to stay unemployed, as he eventually reached the top of his career - becoming a Professional Party Guest/Mr. Big. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *At one point during gameplay, he has attracted a Witch (the same one who previously resurrected him), despite being a zombie. *In one of my screenshots, Rodney participated in a race against seven other Sims - well obviously Rodney came last. River Smith, David Gibson, Kana Thomason, Chloe Gonzaga, Amin Custer, Oliver Phelps and Tina Roennigke came 1st - 7th respectively. *Rodney's natural hair colour is red but when he was first cast he had to have his hair dyed brown. *As a Professional Party Guest, Rodney's chosen uniform is the 'Mr. Big' outfit that comes with the Nightlife expansion pack. *Rodney was officially chosen to be the 'secondary front man' in the group, a decision that was somewhat poor considering his slight lack of maturity. *Rodney's hair was naturally straight, but when he was first cast his hair was made curly. He actually prefers to keep it curly which explains why it hasn't gone straight again. *Even though Rodney is a zombie, his chances at Love were just as high as those of his fellow group members. As a result, he was sent a "You're my dream Date bouquet" after a successful date with his fiancée (La Shawn Cameron). *Even though he shares the same last name with Joe Carr a Townie from Pleasantview, and the birth names as my CAS Sims Ella Capulet and her father Grace Nanale, it is confirmed that he is not related to any of them. *Rodney is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is obviously due to his character and impression on his co-workers / fellow group members. *He uses the 9th face template "archcino" in Create a Sim. Category:Light-skinned Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims struck by satellite (fanon) Category:Sims with curly hair (fanon) Category:Sims with the Family aspiration (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)